Let Her Go
by WaistCoatAvenger
Summary: ELSANNA Elsa loved her baby sister, she wanted nothing more then to be with her but she was loosing her. Right in front of her eyes. No more goofy little sister, shed take his name, he'd claim her, and Elsa would be alone. Forever.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

The smell of flowers and candles burning intoxicated the queen of Arendelle's senses. The people surrounding Elsa did not help the pain she was feeling in her heart. The rows of seats filled with citizens of Arendelle and the tall blonde man standing next to a preacher only upped Elsa anxiety. When she heard the doors behind her open she froze, she would not look it didn't matter, she didn't care.

The feeling of hollowness in her heart told her otherwise, the overwhelming sound of music filled her ears only adding to her pain she would not look she refused it would only bring more pain to her. The room filled with cheers and everyone stood up to look at the princess... everyone but her own sister. Elsa refused to look at anything but the wall, she was afraid the look on her sisters soon to be husbands face would kill her, she was afraid her sisters dress would cause her to do irrational things, but most of all she was afraid she had to let go.

Elsa refused to take any part in the wedding to afraid it would cause her to hurt Anna again. It hurt her enough when she said she would not hand her off but she did give her and Kristoff her blessing, but if she were to of hand her sister off she would probably go ice crazy again.

When she saw a of her sisters dress in the corner of her eyes she wanted to die, she wanted to scream and cry, but she did not have that right. Not now not ever.

Elsa could practically feel her sister glaring at her and she swallowed trying not to look around to much. Elsa could feel her heart sink when she heard the horrid words.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The preacher asked attentively. Elsa would not look, she refused. The next voice rang in her head just as Anna's did she asked for her blessing.

"Olaf the snowman, representing Elsa her sister." Elsa bit her lip how many times did Olaf have to rehearse that line?

Anna had insisted that Olaf hand her if is she wouldn't due to the fact that in a way Olaf was a part of both of them, Elsa had no objections to that. She could just see the look on Kristoff's face, she had to let go, she had to. Elsa desperately wanted to storm out of the room she wanted to leave so badly, she was tired of feeling the stabbing pain in her heart every time she thought of Anna.

She was tired of feeling, she was tired of herself she was tired of her sick feelings for her baby sister.

Elsa could feel the tears, she could feel them running down her cheeks but she refused to wipe them she would not do anything not when she wanted nothing more than to die right where she was sitting.

Why did she have to feel?

Why did she have to care?

Why did she have to care about _Anna_ so much?

Elsa choked down a whimper when she heard Anna's nervous laugh. Anna was not hers to keep. Anna would never be hers. Elsa knew this but she wanted her sister more than ever right now, she wanted her arms wrapped around her to comfort her, she wanted that unconditional love Anna had always given to her but she couldn't now, Anna had someone else to do that for. Anna had Kristoff, and Elsa had no one.

Elsa felt no comfort in the fact that swallowing her feelings and letting Anna's and Kristoff's prosper, was the right thing to do. Her heart ached and silently Elsa wondered if this is what dieing felt like. If this wasnt dieing surely it was worse. Elsa's knuckles were white, formed into fist in her lap and the feeling of her fingernails leaving bleeding crescent shape marks in the palms of her hands only added to her pain. Elsa took a deep breath, it was shaky no doubt due to the fact she was crying.

No more running.

No more hiding.

Elsa looked to the front of the room for the first time and she swore she felt her heart stop. Anna, Anna, Anna, that's all her mind could focus on. The girl looked breathtaking and it gave Elsa shivers. Looking at the man adjacent to her only made her feel the stabbing pain of jealousy. He couldn't take his eyes off of the red-head and for a moment Elsa desperately wanted to be in Kristoff's shoes, but it was only for a moment. Thats when Elsa realized how sick she was. Elsa loved her baby sister, she wanted nothing more then to be with her but she was loosing her.

Right in front of her eyes.

No more goofy little sister, shed take his name, he'd claim her, and Elsa would be alone.

Forever.

No one could ever compare to Anna, and Elsa didn't know how her life got to this point. She didn't know how she could have possibly developed these feelings for Anna, and it only made it worse knowing she was loosing her. Anna was an adult now, perfectly capable of going on without her older sister but Elsa wasnt sure she could live without Anna. So when Elsa knew the time had come to let her go, she died inside.

* * *

Anna had her usually goofy smiled and she paced around Elsa's study and shed stop at points and bounce on her heels before returning to her normal pacing and Elsa had raised a curious eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked and Anna had the biggest smile on her face.

"What do you think of Kristoff?" she asked and Elsa had rolled her eyes and sighed when a pang of jealousy nearly stopped her heart.

"No." Elsa replied coldly and Anna groaned.

"You don't even know-"

"You cannot marry Kristoff." Elsa snapped cutting Anna off. Anna frowned a turned her sisters chair towards her, she was obviously angry but Elsa didn't care.

"Elsa-" Anna had barked but Elsa cut her off for a second time.

"No." Elsa said and Anna had a glare filled with anger and anguish but Elsa did not care, no one was going to take her sister away it would tear her apart.

"NO, you are going to listen to me Elsa!" Anna had retorted and Elsa flinched at her sisters harshness. "This is not **Hans**, this is **Kristoff**," She began and Elsa could feel her heart slow with ever word Anna spoke. " we've been together for two years Elsa you can't tell me this is wrong its not the same situation we _love_ each other and we want that to be official." Elsa could feel her heart stop when her sister said the word _love. _What did Anna know about love? When had Anna be come such an adult? Her sister was suddenly a grown woman ready to get married and have a family and it all tormented her so. Elsa loved her sister in the sickest way possible but she still didn't know how it happened, she didn't know she fell so far off the cliff that was _love_ for her baby sister no less. If she kept saying no to all of Anna's marriage requests how long would it be until Anna realized how deeply Elsa actually cared for her?

"Fine." Elsa said with a heavy heart. Anna squealed and wrapped her arms around Elsa, she never wanted to let go. All Elsa ever wanted was finally tell her baby sister how she felt but now... she never would.

"But," Elsa continued Anna slouched over she sighed hoping Elsa's conditions were not to bad."I can't hand you off..." Elsa said her voice looking its thickness at the endof the sentence. Elsa didn't want to look then either, she didn't want to know how pain filled Anna's eyes were, but she did anyway. Anna's bottom lip quivered and her eyebrows were knit together, her eyes were just beginning to form tears and they were filled with noting but pain and sadness. It killed her then...

* * *

It killed her now...

The way Anna was staring at her was torturous, no one else in the room was crying no one else was sad about this, except for Elsa. Elsa felt like hell and she probably looked like it to. Kristoff was looking at Anna and when Anna should of been looking at him, she was looking at Elsa instead. Her heart felt ripped out already, what would it feel like when her sister said 'I do?' Elsa was biting her tounge, so when she tasted blood it was no surprise.

The ringing in her ears, and her eyes burning from the fallen tears of her heart-break were like handing her her a shovel so she could dig her own grave. Thats exactly what Elsa wanted right now though, to die. Anna was going to leave, shed have no one. Elsa never knew what love was, not untill she had Anna of course. Anna was always there for her when she needed her most, she had come to realize she loved Anna when Anna had nerly died. Elsa thought she was incapable of loving anyone. Then Anna had imbedded herself back into Elsa's side at her coronation, from the first greeting they shared at the party till now Elsa had loved Anna. She'd told herself so many times that it was wrong to care for Anna this way, but her head said one thing...but her heart wanted another.

All the innocent 'I love yous' they'd share before going to bed meant so much more to Elsa then how Anna had ever meant it.

They were sisters.

They always would be.

And that alone hurt Elsa till the point of breaking.

Elsa couldn't help but keep thinking. _"Have i failed as a sister?__" _Her head would answer 'yes' but her heart would always tell her 'love is love, if you love someone you cannot change that' but it always left guilt in her mind. Horrible, horrible...guilt.

Elsa couldnt even hear the preacher over her own thoughts. She had no idea if they'd already kissed or not, usually if it felt like hours that Elsa had been lost in her thoughts then it was only minutes in the real world. She prayed she missed the kiss because if she had to see it she would probably send Arendelle into an eternal winter yet again. Elsa could hope all she wanted but her silent prayers and wishful thinking could never get the fact that she loved her sister out of her mind.

Now though, her pain was even worse because Elsa only wanted what was right for the red-head.

This was the right thing.

But why did it feel so wrong...?

* * *

Anna smiled as she heard the preacher announce for everyone to stand up, she looked at Olaf who was dressed in an icy tuxedo Elsa had made for him.

Elsa. Her heart ached with confusion.

She didn't want to hand her off but she could not fathom why. Sometimes she thinks she did something wrong but Elsa always assures her its not, even then she's not entirely to sure. Anna's just content with the fact Elsa agreed to finally let her get married. She'd asked Elsa for her blessing three times in her entire life, first with Hans, second was when she and Kristoff had been dating for a year. Elsa said that they should give it some more time before she asked again Anna was mad for a while but she understood eventually. The third time she wasnt gonna stand for a 'no' so when she asked she sort of had to get Elsa to cave into it but eventually she did and that's why Anna was here in the first place. She was incredibly happy, Kristoff was always good to her but somewhere in the back of her mind warning bells were going of in her head. She pushed the thought away excusing it as just nervous butterfly's.

Olaf gave a crooked smile at Anna. "When do I get to say the special thing?" He asked. Anna smiled, Olaf was giving her away since Elsa refused. She chose Olaf because he was a part of both of them, good and bad.

"Soon." Anna said. "Now shh, we have to go out now." Music began to play and Anna couldn't contain her grin as she pushed the door open, the snowman following right beside her to short to hold her arm.

The crowd that stood before her was littered with familiar faces all of them were smiling and cheering as Anna passed. Some mumbled complements about her dress, others gave her warm smiles. There was only one person who wasnt standing though- Elsa. Anna bit her lip. Did she even bother coming?

The sight of a tall masculine man with blonde hair and to squared feet, caused Anna's heart to race. This is _really _happening. With every beat of Anna's heart she took a step forward but with every step her hearts beat quickened. Olaf gave her a smile when they came face to face with the preacher and Kristoff mouthed the words '_You look beautiful' _and Anna gave him a warm smile.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The preacher asked attentively. Anna had to reassure her self this was real and she looked down at Olaf who mumbled.

"Do I say it now?" Anna nodded and the snowman stood as tall as he could. "Olaf the snowman, representing Elsa her sister." he said and Anna felt her stomach tighten with butterflies, it was the kind she got when she knew she was in trouble or something bad had happened. _"Elsa isn't even here."_ she tought before Olaf when to take his place and Anna took hers.

She took one more look around the crowd to be sure Elsa really wasnt there. A pale figure sitting at the end of one of the benches caught her eye. The blue dress and platinum blonde hair gave her away quickly, Elsa really was here she just didn't stand. Anna gave a second look over her older sister before she fully realized that her sister was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hands were formed into fist, she was staring at the wall she hadn't moved a muscle and Anna was sacred her sister had stopped breathing untill she saw her take a shaky breath out.

Anna didn't understand wasnt this supposed to be a good thing? No one else was crying everyone else was okay. Why wasnt Elsa? Her mind was filled with questions she had no answers for. Elsa looked completely mortified, Anna wanted nothing more then to stop the wedding and run to her older sister to give her comfort. She couldn't though, this was happening and there was no stopping it. Anna was finally growing up she was finally getting married, but one question came to her mind.

Why hadn't Elsa?

The question had been there for a while, so many people had asked for Elsa's hand in marriage but she turned every single one down each one easier then the last. Anna could never understand her sister, her emotions at least. Elsa's true emotions were always locked up tight and there was honestly only one time Anna ever knew that Elsa had felt love. That was when Anna was incased in ice, Elsa's ice. Anna could still remembering the feeling of being able to see the world through an ice sculptures point of view, the abiliy to see but not to move. It was fighting but it wasnt being stuck in ice that was scary, it was Elsa's sad tormented face that scared her the most. Her older sister really did care Anna knew that much but she could see it in her face when she thought her sister was dead, and that was the only time. Elsa was emotions were locked tighter then there sisterly bond and Anna was never sure how Elsa ever felt but right now, her sister crying, Anna knew something was terribly wrong because Elsa looked more hurt now then when she had though Anna was dead.

When Elsa finally looked at her she brightened up a bit before she looked even more severely depressed.

Something was wrong...

Something was _terribly _wrong...

* * *

Elsa's heart throbbed giving her hope that it was still actually there, even though she wish it wouldn't be. She didn't want to feel this bad, she didn't want to be crying over her disgusting feelings for her baby sister but there was nothing she could do.

The vows, it was so close now... she was so close to losing her. Elsa was wincing as their simple words were exchanged, she felt like she was continuously getting stabbed. Elsa couldn't deny that being dead would be better then watching this. Elsa didn't want to let Anna go yet, she didn't want her sister be gone. There was nothing she could do though, shed been dropped from life's grasp and she felt like she was choking. She couldn't do this, she could watch this. Elsa loved her she loved her so much, she wasnt going to loose Anna not now. Her head told her to run... but her heart told her otherwise.

So when Elsa heard the preachers wary words."If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." she knew she had a reason, there would always be a reason as long as she still had her sister. Elsa sighed, Anna was so going to kill her later. Elsa wiped her tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat, she was just begging to have one foot in the grave. The crowd went silent and Elsa sighed. "Now or never." She mumbled and with that Elsa rose from her seat teary eyed but voice firm and she shouted out the two life changing words.

"**I OBJECT!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Hi

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Frozen... I wish I did though.**

Anna felt her heart drop when Elsa stood up. **"I OBJECT!"** she shouted. People were yelling and going crazy but the only thing Anna could hear was her sisters objection ringing in her ears. For a minute she swore she felt her heart stop but she realized that was way to much to hope for. Anna would take being dead over having her sister stab her in the back.

"On what terms?" The preacher asked. Elsa didn't have a reason right? She couldn't stop her wedding without a legal reason. Elsa looked proper, standing tall and looking very much in charge, her face was blotchy and her cheeks were tear stained, her over all demeanor was determined- determined to ruin Anna's life apparently . Elsa bit her lip and looked at Anna. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed, and she gave a sharp glare at the preacher.

"I'm your _queen, _do I really need a reason?" The preacher gave a loud gulp to Elsa's snappy response.

"Everyone is dismissed." He announced afraid of what the consequences would be if he didn't stop the wedding now. Anna's vision was a blur with tears, her ears were ringing blocking out any noises, as people began flowing out of the room. Her heart throbbed and she felt her knees give out, she landed on the ground with a hard 'thud' Kristof had run over to comfort her but kept glaring at Elsa with a look of pure hatred, he'd never been angrier in his life. Anna pushed the palms of her hands into her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing but she couldn't, she was betrayed and stabbed in the back by her own sister. She couldn't feel, she couldn't breathe, all she could do was hate. Anna's mind blocked out everything but her sister out, how could she who gave her this right?

"Elsa!" She growled. "How could you!" The red-head had tears pouring from eyes and they spilled over her cheeks but she still looked threatening and Elsa swallowed hard. Anna had never felt so mad in her life, but Elsa had ruined the one thing every princess had dreamt about since they were little.

True love.

Anna had found hers Elsa gave him to her but then she'd taken him away at the same time. She couldn't get married, she wanted a family, she wanted a future. Elsa obviously couldn't handle that, it's not like she was leaving she would always be by her side. In a way though she really wouldn't be there anymore, when did that matter to Elsa though? When did she ever care? _'She wouldnt call off the wedding with no reason.'_ her mind told her but she didn't care. Elsa ruined her day!

Why would she just ruin their wedding? She gave them her blessing! She can't just take that away now! Kristoff helped Anna to her feet, she didn't bother thanking him she was to pissed to care right now. How could her older sister whose always supposed to be there for her, just take her future away like that?

This was _not _okay...

Anna wasnt in complete control of her actions, her thinking clouded with anger. Anna stormed towards her sister at full speed. Elsa's eyes went wide with fear and she slowly backed up, she kept her hands down though afraid of how her powers would react.

* * *

Elsa was terrified, her sister was running at her a piercing glare and her fists were held tight as she charged her. Elsa's mind told her to run but all she could do was tense up afraid the slightest movement would make her world fall apart. The next thing Elsa felt was her sister pushing her, she stumbled before falling backward. The back of her head hit something sharp, presumably a bench, pain rocketed through her head and it hit the hard ground with a resounding 'crack'. There was a triple cascade of color and to bright light, her vision swirled for a moment but the feeling of warm blood on the back of her neck brought her back to reality.

Did Anna just push her?

Elsa reached behind her head trying to assess the damage that had been done, she winced when pain shot through body. Found it. She pulled her hand back and glanced at it, it was covered in fresh blood and it only ended making her head throb again. Sorrow shown through her sisters deadly expression, but only for a moment but then returned to being stone cold. Only one thought filled Elsa's mind- she deserved this. Kristoff held Anna back from hurting Elsa any further, Elsa was at the least thankful for that.

"I hate you!" Anna spat, Elsa sighed she had to accept it though for these were the consequences she hadn't want to deal with. "You ruined my life!" The red-head growled, Elsa's eyes filled with shame. _'I'm sorry, love makes people do stupid things.' _she wanted to say but she held her tongue, scared of how Anna would react.

"I deserve this..." Elsa mumbled under her breath. Elsa felt terrible, maybe it was from blood loss or a possible concussion or maybe it was just from heartache, either way was bad... but it was most likely the concoction of the trio. Guilt settled in Elsa head and all she could do was apologize, or tell her sister the truth. "I'm sorry." Elsa said. "I just..." She glanced at Kristoff. _Dont hurt them more then you have to._ her mind told her. "I'm really sorry." Anna grit her teeth and stood over her sister.

**"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"** she roared, storming out of the building without looking back at her bleeding sister. Anna had called her a monster.

Elsa believed every word of it...

* * *

"Anna, you have to come out eventually." Elsa said staring at her sister's door. She waited for an answer but none had come, was this how Anna felt all those years without her? Guilt swirled in her stomach and she rested a hand on the door . "Please Anna, let me in," Elsa begged. "can we talk about this?" She heard her sister move behind the door, this was so stupid why was she even trying anymore it had been four days without the slightest interaction with the girl. _'Because you love her too much to not try.'_ She told herself. Elsa, seeing no other option other than just to wait untill Anna came out, decided to sit with her back to the door knees buried into her chest. Why was life so hard without Anna? More importantly why had Elsa even objected in the first place?

She knew the consequences, she took the risks though for one reason, jealousy. Jealousy over her sisters fiancé. Elsa had killed herself enough over this, so Anna ignoring her didn't help all that much but she didn't blame her Elsa had been a terrible sister recently. Sometimes Elsa thought it would be a whole lot better if she went back to staying in her room, alone for the rest of her life. It's not like she didn't deserve it after ruining her sister's life. Her wedding day... _ruined_! Why? Because she had to have feelings she had to love _someone_, but that someone was Anna.

Her little sister...

This was so wrong, it was so sick. Elsa used to sit for hours and just think of Anna hoping maybe her sister cared for her just as much as she did. Even now she still had hope. Hope was never a force to be reckoned with, sometimes it saved people, but sometimes it _destroyed_ them. In her case it just happened to be killing her. Slow and painfully. Elsa wanted to run, she really did but the stones sat sat in her stomach made her incapable of doing so. Sometimes Elsa doubted that Anna was really worth all the trouble but the thought of her freckles behind flushed cheeks and bright eyes would change her way of thinking in almost an instant. Every minute Elsa sat here... every night she'd slept here...every day she spent at this door waiting for her sister to come out, it made her feel colder. It made her feel _unwanted _and _pathetic, _but the thing that hurt her the most was when she realized that Anna had to go through this. Only she'd gone through it for years and Elsa had only been here for four days.

"I'm so sorry..." Elsa trailed off tears forming in her eyes. "I'd do anything to have you open this door," She mumbled Anna was probably ignoring her anyway so why did it matter? "even if it was just to punch me in the face at least I'd get some comfort in knowing you are actually _alive_." Elsa sighed, no response as usual. "I'm serious Anna, I'm really worried that you like died or something." Elsa heard a small chuckle at the other end of the door and she smiled.

"You sound like me_ Elsa_." Her voice was sharp and angry especially when she said her name, but at least it was something. Anything was better than silence.

"I try." Elsa said sarcastically hoping to coax another laugh out of the red-hed, but she got nothing. Maybe she should just except the emptiness in her heart, or she could keep trying even though it was killing her slowly every time she got no response.

"I...h-how did you do this?" Elsa said her voice small and weak like she was going to break apart if she talked any louder. "I should never of shut you out..." Elsa bit her lip. "I deserve this." She stated blankly as her throat tightened and she felt like she was going to burst. She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs and she rested her head on her knees.

How did Anna do this?

"I'm so sorry." Elsa said. "I messed up pretty bad this time didn't I?" She asked when there was no response she smiled her lip quivering. "Yea, I knew it already." she said sadly closing her eyes and wishing her pain would go away. _'Why does everything but my heart have to be frozen?' _she asked herself. Elsa came to the conclusion that her sister was never going to open the door not with her sitting right here, but she also realized that what she'd done to her sister was wrong and she needed to fix it somehow.

She should never of objected at the wedding, she had no right to. Elsa leaned her head back against her sisters door. She groaned when pain shot through the back of her head. She deserved the open wound, and she deserved so much more than that to...

* * *

Anna was there and was listening she really was, but she was just mad with Elsa right now. Hurt, angry, betrayed, these were all ways of explaining how she felt but she found it more comforting if she thought about Kristoff instead of Elsa, because the thought of Elsa made her heart race. It made chills goes down her spine when she was around and she typically felt warm, which was crazy considering Elsa was _The Ice Queen. _Its in the name, its implied that Elsa should be cold, but she made Anna feel like she was on fire. Anna never understood why she got so hot and bothered around her older sister. Maybe it was anger? Anna could never exactly piece together the puzzle that was 'Elsa' she'd gotten close to finishing it before but it was like she was missing a piece, a very big piece.

Anna groaned in frustration. Why is Elsa so confusing? Anna rested her head on her hands, there she goes yet again thinking about her sister! She felt her cheeks become warmer and mentally slap her self. _'Kristoff.'_ Anna told her self. _'Think of Kristoff.' _Anna closed her eyes. '_Shaggy blonde, ya know you're fiance?' _Her mind asked her. _'Or did you mean the sexy blonde waiting for you outside your_ door?' WHAT?

Anna flushed red where the hell was this coming from?! Her mind seemed to be mocking her with thoughts Anna didn't even know she possessed. Anna abruptly stood up puling at her hair and pacing, it was something she picked up from her sister and it never really seemed to work. Just made things worse. Anna sighed, why was this so difficult? Why were her feelings so mixed up? Anna needed time, time she didn't have. She needed to sort out her feelings about _Elsa_. She knew how she felt towards Kristoff, she was happy. Not as happy as she could be, but she was happy. She was content with her life, Perfectly fine but with one exception. Elsa. She could never understand her, sometimes Elsa loved Anna with her full hearts content but at other times it seemed as if Elsa despised her. From this Anna had found out a few things about her sister, you do **not** mention Kristoff... **ever**. It was an easy rule and it wasnt the only one, you can't get to close into Elsa's personal space she gets all flushed and asks you to leave so she can calm down. Easy enough. Most importantly, you **do not** mention kids or the future at all for that matter it just gets her angry. These were easy but strange rules the Anna followed on a day-to-day basis. The more she followed them the more distant she felt.

Anna jumped when there was a knock at the door. She looked at it and frowned. _'Elsa,' _she thought closing her eyes tightly. _'please stop trying.'_

"Hey!" A cheery voice said behind the door. Elsa's voice was always happy at first but when Anna didn't reply it immediately faltered. "Uh, I just wanted to tell you I'm not gonna be here tomorrow." Elsa sighed and Anna took a sharp breath in, she was leaving? "I have a meeting scheduled at a different kingdom, were gonna try and settle on some trade agreement and if I agree I might be there for a few weeks." Anna couldnt reply she just sat on her bed, why didn't she tell her sooner? "Look," Elsa said. "I was going to tell you earlier but you were already stressed over the wedding," Elsa had leaned against her door her shadow visible underneath it. "and then this happened." Elsa groaned. "Sorry, i meant our fight I was gesturing to your shut door and-." Elsa stop mid sentence and Anna could hear her face palm. "I'll just shut up now." She said and Anna let out an involuntary giggle. Elsa sighed. "So, I'll talk to you when I get back, I'm leaving tomorrow at high noon." And with that Elsa walked away, she didn't even wait for a reply anymore she knew she wasnt going to get one..

_'Perfect...' _Anna though. _'fix this.' _Her mind told her but her legs wouldnt respond she felt like she couldn't walk, her mind to clouded in her own thoughts. _'Hello legs, I'm Anna remember the person who tells you to move? No? Oh that's okay my sister who thinks I hate her is leaving tomorrow we got all the time in the world.' _Anna let out a laugh at her own thoughts, mind still clouded and her heart still confused.

* * *

"Mmhmm." Elsa said looking at some trading agreements, she wasnt even paying attention she'd just nod at points or give a one worded response. She was to anxious, she wanted to go to her sisters door and convince her to come out but she didn't have the time to do that. Right now Elsa had people to see and documents to sign. She was only halfway finished and she had to have it all done before tomorrow noon and she knew it wasnt possible, that she should just wait untill she gets back but right now that wasnt and option. She needed something to block out the thoughts of her little sister, that obviously wasnt working though.

"Elsa?" A tall man with dirty blonde hair, and a blue formal coat asked, what was his name? Oh yea, it was David.

"Yes David?" she asked tapping her fingernails on her desk, he frowned.

"You seemed distracted." He stated all to properly, Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"That easy to tell?" Elsa when wide-eyed she didn't meant to say that! David smirked.

"Sorry your majesty, but yes." David chucked a bit. "Something troubling you?" She asked and Elsa frowned, why did he care?

"No-"

"I'll stop you their Queen Elsa, let me rephrase what ive said." David was too annoying for her, one of those stuck up princes that thought they knew everything. "If your thoughts are clouding your judgement, I would ask that we wait to discuss this. I wish not for you to make a bad choice, this is very important." David paced back and forth and it was slowly wearing her down, the constant footsteps wer terribly annoying.

"Then you'll have to excuse me." Elsa said standing up and walking out the door not wanting to bother with David anymore then she had to. She turned the corner to head to her room, she wouldn't be staying for long do to the fact she was going to go try to beg for her sisters forgiveness. Thats what it had come down to, the constant begging and pleading for Anna to come out. Thats how most Anna's life was so why shouldnt Elsa have to endure it to? Elsa ran shaky fingers through her hair, she was a bit to panicky considering the fact that all she was doing was going to her sister's _door_. It's not like it as anything new, she just wanted to see her before she left but wasnt going to happen, she still had hope though.

Hope.

Yea, that's pretty much all Elsa's life was based on now, false hope. Wether it be her savior or her death she had no idea but why would it matter her life was a mess without that beautiful red hed by her side. Elsa opened her door not bothering to even light a candle to see, she walked to her bed and grabbed a blanket and without another thought she walked over to that dreadful door. Elsa was so miserable without Anna, it was ridiculous she couldn't function properly without Anna and it made her feel crazy. She felt like she did when Anna was turned into solid ice, but it was different because she knew Anna could let her in at anytime but she just chose not to. Thats the part that hurt the most, she _chose_ not to.

Elsa held her breath and her hand hovered over the door. _'Knock.' _she told herself waiting for her hand to respond but her hand was shaky and unresponsive.

Damn it.

_'Say something.'_ Elsa told herself. Her head was at a cross roads, both with equally bad consequences. If she knocked she risked rejection and Elsa had ben rejected enough recently, if she left she risked loosing whatever Elsa and Anna had between them. Elsa sighed, she forced her self to knock twice but found nothing to say. She waited, trying to think of anything to say. Nothing came to mind though. "Uh," she started trying to keep her voice steady. "hi." she said sighing. _'Idiot.' _she insulted herself. _'Hi, is all you could come up with?'_ Elsa stood in silence for a few moments. "I'm really sorry Anna, if you come out I can explain everything." There was no response as usual, but once again there was that small hope. "I'm leaving soon." Elsa mumbled, her hands were shaky and she clenched her fists trying to make them stop. "I- i just wanted to see you one last time, I'm gonna be gone for a while." She leaned her back against her sisters door and listened for anything. Nothing, that's typical. "Oh well..." Elsa murmurs through a shaky breath filled with nervousness. "didn't expect a response anyway." Elsa glanced at the blanket in her hands remembering what she'd brought it for she smiled a bit, maybe tonight Anna would come out and Elsa could confront her.

"Anna I'm gonna sleep out here again, okay?" Elsa asked not even waiting for a response. She'd slept outside her sisters door for the past three nights. Anna would occasionally come out of her room for meals or to go out with Kristoff but when Elsa tried to pursue her she ran away from her attempt at conversation. Elsa kept trying though wanting to explain why she did what she did. Well not exactly, at least not the part about her being jealous of Kristoff and her wanting to be the one who was standing at the altar waiting for her to walk down the aisle so they could finally be bonded together just as Elsa had always wanted.

Elsa never felt anything, then Anna suddenly came back into her life and she actually cared. Her heart raced around the red-head, Elsa can remember when she was just cold and felt nothing because she was tired of crying when Anna came to her door. She just stopped with emotions in general, and then when Anna was so awkward around her at the coronation she couldnt help but smile and want to associate with the perfect girl who stole her heart and still had it even now. Elsa was always happy around her, she actually felt for once and that wall she built up to block Anna out had fallen with one look at the girl with the bright teal eyes and her freckled cheeks. Now Elsa had her full range of emotion back, she was scared of hurting Anna, angry when people hurt her sister, happy when she was happy, sad when she was sad, and there was a lot of jealousy towards Kristoff. Elsa had realized the first time she'd felt love in a long time was at her coronation her heart nearly burst when Anna and her shared there sheepish greeting, she still loved Anna even now. Elsa loved Anna more than anything in the world, but she knew as sure at the sun would come up tomorrow Anna would never feel what she felt for the girl, but that didn't stop Elsa from loving her. The love for her had only grown and made her want to presue the fiery girl more.

Elsa knew her feelings were wrong in every aspect and that no human in Arendelle should fall in love with their sister, but Elsa did and she could never even bring herself to regret anything she felt towards Anna. Elsa had to let go though, at some point she had to release her grip on her sister and let her grow up and have a happy ending with Kristoff. The only thing Elsa feared though is that she never would be able to bring herself to let her go.

"I'll take you're silence as an okay and I'm just going to sleep here." Elsa sat her blanket she carried with her on the ground and she let out an exasperated sigh. How did Anna do this? She'd asked her self this question so many times but still had no answer. Elsa didn't bring a pillow with her she figured she didn't deserve that comfort, so when her head hit the ground and a bolt of pain from her head wound followed she groaned in pain. "That hurt.." she mumbled rubbing the back of her head and adjusting herself trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. "G'night Anna..." Elsa yawned and closed her eyes silently hoping for a reply. When there was none she wasnt surprised. She heard a faint creaking noise that beckoned for her attention and Elsa opened one eye. She looked at the door in front of her from her spot on the floor. She was surprised when the door wasnt there, but instead it was replaced with a tall red-head who was looking down at her. Elsa's heart rate picked up and she smiled like an idiot, the red-head didn't look angry in fact she was smiling too and Elsa chuckled happily before deciding to say something.

"Hi..." Elsa said

"Hi..." Her sister replied, playing with the end of her shirt nervously. "C-can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long, my compter kept deleting whatever I wrote and I kept writing and today it decided to work! So... I'm terribly sorry and if you want more I'd be glad to give you more and this time I swear it will be up faster, and a lot better.**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiving

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Frozen...I wish I did though.**

* * *

Anna opened her eyes and looked at her door she was standing in front of, eyes tempting to flood with tears and heart tempting to burst. Her shaky smirk and trembling hands begged for her to fix this mess, begged her to get her sister back. Her moth agape as she let out a breath losing most of her confidence with the air that was pushed from her lungs.

Elsa was right there, right at her door all she had to do was open it.

Her heart was filled with confusion and her mind clouded with sadness. Her stomach tied itself in a knot and she reached for the door handle. Her hand was trembling on the cool metal and she slowly turned the handle bouts of doubt filling her mind. The only thing pushing her forward making her willing to talk to Elsa was the fact she needed answers. She pulled the door opening and it felt like her stomach got even tighter. Elsa gave her a grin and Anna flashed her teeth back at the blonde.

"Hi..." Elsa said, her eyes full of happiness

"Hi..." Anna said her chest falling with a heavy breath and she played with the end of her teal colored shirt staring at her sister with content. "C-can we talk?" She asked with a nervous smile. Elsa looked at her disbelief filling her eyes before she smiled again.

"Yea!" She exclaimed standing to her feet. Anna met her sisters eyes for a moment before looking away and she offered her sister entrance to her room, Elsa gave her a small smile and a nod before taking up the offer. Anna's breath hitched when is saw the back of Elsa's head. The cut was a decent size and pretty deep some of her hair was caked with blood and it looked as if she'd just split it open again. Did she not go and get it looked at? What if it needed stitches? Anna took another glance at the cut. It definitely needed stitches.

Anna sat on the corner of her bed the one farthest from Elsa, she was wary of her sister, not mad just worried about how Elsa felt. Elsa raised an eye brow at her sister before sighing. "I'm sorry." She said looking at Anna who was pretending to be interested in something on the floor.

"I was supposed to say that." She mumbled and Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose trying to feign from feeling tempted to hug her sister.

"Its my fault," Elsa said her words dripping with guilt. "I never should have objected to your wedding, its my fault." Elsa curled her legs into her chest she wanted to be as small as possible, admitting it was her fault made her feel worse. Shes a terrible sister, how does Anna put up with her?

"Elsa," Anna said almost breathlessly. "I-i'm glad you objected." Her voice drifted off at the end making it seem as though she hoped the blonde didn't hear it.

"What?" Elsa asked very confused and she sat a little taller on the bed looking at the red heads teal eyes, whereas Elsa's eyes were filled with confusion.

"I'm not happy with Kristoff." She stated plainly burying her face in her hands hoping she'd just die now.

"B-but, you..." Elsa couldn't find the right words, but she knew the right actions. She gave at sad smile at her sister who wasnt even looking at her and she wrapped her arms around the girl in an attempt to sooth her sadness. Anna jumped at her touch at fist before melting into her sisters warm embrace and she let out a shaky sigh into her sisters shoulder. "You okay?" Elsa mumbled into Anna's hair the smell of vanilla enthralling her. Anna looked at Elsa with sad lifeless eyes.

"The better question is are you okay Elsa?" Anna asked and Elsa glared at the red-head.

"What kind of absurd question is that?" She replied and Anna sighed gently placing her hand on the back of her sister head over the open wound. Elsa winced before looking at the younger one and sighing. "It's fine Anna, doesn't hurt that much." She gave a fake smile and Anna shook her head.

"You need stitches." She said pulling her hand away. "Did you even go get it looked at Elsa?" She asked voice filled with guilt and concern.

"No." Elsa stated blankly. "I didn't want you to get in trouble." Elsa looked down at her hands the were resting in her lap. She didn't want to look into  
Anna's eyes her small touches were sending fire throughout her body and she was a nervous wreck. Dose she even know the kind of effect she has on her?

"Oh Elsa, you have to stop trying to protect me from what ive done," Anna's voice was soft and thankful. "it only ends up hurting you." Elsa stopped breathing for a moment thinking of possible responses but Anna said something before she could. "We need to go get that looked at." she finished and Elsa frowned.

"No not untill were done talking." The blonde responded. Anna gave her a small nod and she crossed her arms staring at her walls. Elsa glanced over her sister staring at her but getting no eye contact back. "Why are you not happy with Kristoff?" Elsa asked in the gentlest voice possible.

"I know I could be happier." Anna said her hands trembling a bit and she held her fists tighter. "I think I like someone else." She said. Elsa's heart threatened to stop at the tought of Anna dating a new person, shed only just now gotten used to Kristoff. "I'm not sure though, I mean I thought I was in love after one day. How am I supposed to know what love is?" Anna looked at her sister who's eyes flashed with anger and sadnss.

Elsa shook her head and looked at her sister with loving eyes again. "W-who is it?" She asked nervously fearful of who it might be.

"It's not important." Anna answered to quickly for her tone not to be suspicious. She took a deep breath. "You don't know him, and like I said I don't even really know yet." Elsa nodded and rested a hand on her sisters back.

"Its fine." She said lying to herself more then she wanted to. Anna was taking deep breaths and Elsa was glad it was the lights were dimly lit any brighter and Anna would see her blush, or maybe she already could see it.

"Why did you do it?" Anna asked her focus on her wall snapping to her sisters icy blue eyes.

"Do what?" Elsa asked trying to put off the question for as long as she could.

"Why did you object Elsa?" Anna said with more force. Elsa closed her eyes her teeth digging into her bottom lip. When she opened her eyes they were no longer happy they were blocked from emotion, these were the eyes Anna knew all to well these were the eyes she'd hoped to never see again.

"I-i just," Elsa shuddered trying to think of some excuse trying to avoid the sick truth. "I don't know." Elsa stated avoiding eye contact with Anna.

"You love Kristoff don't you?" Anna said and Elsa let out a laugh.

"No Anna I don't love Kristoff, I can assure you that." She said giving a smile. "You're so clueless sometimes..." Elsa not realizing that she'd said it out loud.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked her voice filled with...hope? Elsa shook away though thought. Elsa panicked a bit internally. What excuse was she gonna pull out of thin air this time? Then it hit her she didn't have to lie.

"I mean, you're my baby sister" Elsa began avoiding all the unessary parts Anna didn't really need to know. "I'm you're big sister im scared to give you up." Anna grinned and hugged her sister around her waist burying her head into her sister shoulder. Elsa could feel her sisters warm breath and she could barely think at the moment the red heads grip was tight, enough to take her breath away but Anna did that without tight hugs anyway.

"Thank you." Anna mumbled into her sisters collarbone. Elsa closed her eyes tight wanting to remember this moment when she'd be gone tomorrow.

"For what?" Elsa asked with a hum. Anna took a deep breath.

"For always knowing whats best." Anna hugged tighter scared to let her sister go, tomorrow she wouldn't be here and Anna just wanted to figure out her feelings towards her sister. Maybe this was for the better. Elsa nodded and she tightened her grip to. "D-do you have to go?" Anna asked and she could practically see the sadness in ger sisters eyes.

"Yes." Elsa said and Anna's grip only got tighter.

Anna's pent-up tears threatened to over flow from her eyes and she pulled Elsa impossibly tight listening to the quickened pace of her sister's heart beat. The soft rise and fall of her chest made Anna's eyes flutter shut. Why did she have to go? "I'm gonna miss you Elsa." Anna stated truthfully.

Elsa looked around the room trying not to dwell to much on the whole 'I'm leaving' factor. "I'm gonna miss you to Anna." She sad tracing circles on Anna's back.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yea?" The blonde replied.

"Why is it snowing _inside_ my room?"

* * *

The smell of rubbing alcohol and blood filled Elsa's nose. Her nose scrunched up at the to clean smell. She hated the infirmary. She hated anything that dealt with injuries period. Anna insisted though, afraid that Elsa would get on infection from the gaping wound. Elsa agreed of course anything the make Anna happy, but she was beginning to regret coming her the smell just kept infuriating her mind with memories of how she acquired the wound on the back of her head.

Anna had apologized thousands of times already but her senseless rambling about how she didn't even know what she was doing was warring the queen down tremendously. At any chance Anna had got she apologized and Elsa had told her to cut it out but here she was sitting through one of Anna's rambles in a hospital room. Elsa felt like she was in an insane asylum with the way the nurses acted toward her, there fearful faces and gentle voices made Elsa want to leave without the proper treatment on her wound. Anna would have stopped her though so there was no point. All Elsa could do was wait untill the doctor arrived and she could get her head fixed up.

When he finally did come it was a more painful process then she'd expected. The doctor had pried at the open wound and she was squeezing her sister's hand tight enough to stop circulation and Elsa had her knuckle between her teeth biting down hard enough to break the skin. She desperately tried to stifle a scream when hed began to move her hair around and away from the wound, pain searing through her head.

"Shh, Elsa its okay." Anna cooed trying to calm her sister, the sight of blood shown through her bared teeth. She must had bit her knuckle til the point of blood flow. Elsa only let of a painful and sharp gasps as a response Anna stomach tied a new knot every time. Each pain full yell Elsa had let out cut her deep, she wanted to scream and cry herself. She'd never seen her sister in such pain and she hoped never to again, when the doctor gave her a concerned look Anna literally wanted to die. What was wrong? The doctor leaned towards the princess and said in hushed whisper.

"There is a possibility of infection, the only way to tell for sure if she needs stitches is if I cut her hair." Anna's eyes shot open.

"N-no!" Anna yelled and Elsa followed suit her eyes widening as well. "There has to be some other way, she's not gonna be happy at all!" She shouted and Elsa sat up wide eyes filled with concern.

"W-what?!" Elsa yelled. "What am I not gonna like?!" She was panicking a bit and the doctor nodded at Anna and gave sad smile. "I think you should fill Elsa in, shes scared shes dying!" Elsa yelled and she mentally slapped her self. S-see im talking in third person!" Anna rolled her eyes and gave her sister a small concerned smile.

"Elsa, now I know you're not going to like this..." She began Elsa jumpy in her seat ready to take off it was anything bad. "b-but the only way to fix you up, is if we cut some of the hair off from around you're cut."

"No no no no no!" Elsa shouted standing to her feet ready to run, but Anna blocked to door arms crossed and she stood solidly planted on her feet. Elsa frowned. "I am NOT-"

"Yes. You. Are." Anna demanded pointing to the table the doctor searching his many drawers for a pair of scissors. "You _need_ stitches, its only the hair around the wound you'll be fine."

Elsa's teeth are barred anger very clear on her face. "No." she almost growls her blood running cold and her hands frosting a bit.

Anna stands tall holding her ground against the queen, the frost that was developing around the room was threatening. Anna felt bad when her sister pulled her hands close to her chest looking around in fright, she mad eye contact with the doctor and muttered a small apology.

"No one will care if it looks stupid Elsa." Anna said a bit wary of the ice forming at her sisters feet her face filled with fear. She was shaking her head backing away from the ice only to have it grow more.

"Anna," She began her voice thick with fear. She raised her head to make eye contact with her sister. "let me out of here." She begged. "Please..." She said breathlessly.

"Elsa," Anna began. "you know how to control this. So it's either you calm down or you walk out that door."

Elsa knit her eyebrows together and sighed heavily. "I can't"

"You can Elsa." She said voice firm and confident in her sister. "So what is it, are you gonna try and control this or is risking you're _life _an option now?" Anna felt terrible for being so stern with Elsa she really did but Elsa _needed_ stitches. The gash in the back of her head can't hold itself together properly without splitting open constantly so she needed the stitches her mangled head together. Thats at least what the doctor had said.

Elsa slouches an bit giving a 'you're right im wrong' sigh of defeat. "Fine." She groans sitting back down on the edge of the table.

Anna smiles walking back over to her sister. "Thank you!" She chimes taking her sisters cold hand in her own the ice and frost depleting immediately. Elsa frowns and Anna grins. "You want me to cut it?" She asks sarcastically.

Elsa smiles suppressing a laugh. "I don't trust you with sharp objects." She replies seriously and Anna laughs.

"Phew!" She yells running a hand over her brow. "I don't either!"

Elsa smiles before wincing at he pulling of her hair on the back of her head, there's a fain 'snip' and part of her hair fell to the floor. Elsa grinned nervously and Anna squeezed her hand.

"Hey," Anna says gently trying to grab her sisters attention. "look here." She says tilting her sister's head up with a gentle hand that rests under her chin. There was another 'snip' before more of Elsa's platinum blonde locks fell to the floor. "You look beautiful." Anna whispered gazing into her sisters icy eyes.

Elsa felt her cheeks flush red, her normal sickly pale skin tone replace with burning hot fire in her cheeks. Anna was within kissing distance, all she had to do was move in a few mere inches and those amazing lips would be hers. Those lips... they were the only thing on Elsa's mind. They were so pink, they looked soft, and warm. Like Anna's personally soft, warm, and pink it was in fact one of her favorite colors. "Thats a lie..." Elsa breathed her sisters smile and the temptation of her night clothing were driving Elsa mad. Just when Elsa though Anna was going to pull her away she pulled her closer and whispered happily.

"Nope, your always beautiful no matter what!" She piped and Elsa choked back a whimper. Anna pulled back, her sister red and flustered. She gave a smartass smirk and grinned. _'Just broke rule two.'_ Anna though. _'Do not get in Elsa's personal space.'_ Anna noted her sisters closed eyes, and flustered breaths she smiled in accomplishment. 'Heh,_ she can't run now.'_

"Alright Elsa." The doctor began. "This may hurt."

Elsa closed her eyes tighter and she grabbed for her sister's hand her knuckle of her free hand ready to be clenched between her teeth. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and it wasnt because of the needle about to pierce her skin, it was because Anna. It was almost like she was trying to torture her.

"You got this Els..." Anna mumbled waiting for her sister look of pain and torture.

Elsa felt burning and it wasnt normal burning it was the type of burning you got if you stood in chilled sharp winds for to long. It was like that but instead it was on her opened scalp all her exposed scalp being burnt untill the edges of her eyes rimmed in black. There was so much pain she couldn't even scream.

"Shh, look at me Elsa, look!" Anna commanded watching for Elsa's icy blue eyes. Elsa eyes fluttered open and her pain stopped.

"Okay now for the stitches." the doctor announced.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "What?!" She asked her voice hoarse and covered in pain.

"That was just me cleaning it." he said brushing the light snow off his coat.

Elsa was wide-eyed and she was staring at her sister. Anna shrugged and gave Elsa a confused smile. "You'll be okay." She said but it was a lie in her ears as well as Elsa's. She didn't want to see Elsa in so much pain especially over a small gash in her head, but the worst part about it was that it was her fault in the first place.

"Kill me now." Elsa said waiting for the pain.

Anna chuckled and she felt the grip on her hand tighten. "Look at me Els okay?"

Elsa nodded in response, staring only at her sisters face. "What do I do now?" She asked nervously her hand shaking, Anna smiled at her happily.

"Try to count all of my freckles."

* * *

Elsa sighed and glanced at the tall slender figure that stood before her. How was she so beautiful even when stressed? Anna was pacing around the dressing room impatiently and Elsa was packing a few extra outfits. Anna was humming some random tune and she glanced out the window her lip between her teeth chewing on it, a nervous habit she had acquired from Elsa herself. 'I could chew on your lip for you Anna.' Elsa's thought and the blonde flushed red with embarrassment. Maybe getting this bit of separation was for the best, it was just a few weeks either Elsa would have to stop thinking of Anna or she'd just only think of Anna. Hopeful, it was the first choice because thinking of Anna constantly was never really a good thing for her powers. She didn't want to start and eternal winter in their neighboring kingdom

Elsa was confused with why her sister was pacing around so nervously. Anna looked like she was going insane there was a look of hurt and her face as she ran a hand down her face with an all but quite sigh. "Elsa?" she asked.

"Yes Anna?" She asked turning towards the princess to give her, her full attention.

"Do you haaavvee to goooo?" She groaned pulling at her braids nervously.

"Yes." Elsa said, Anna instantly frowned and she continued her pacing again moping around and sighing on occasion.

Seeing Anna in such a stressed state of mind was always a bad thing for Elsa, it made her very aware of the fact that she had not successfully protected her sister from the stress of adult life and it only reminded her that Anna would not be little forever. Elsa sighed, Anna really wasnt gonna be little forever. All the years spent locked away in her room deciding Anna of her right to having a sister could never be made up. She never really had a little _little_ sister. It was just like Anna was little one day and the next time she came out of her room she was a full-blown adult.

That was part of the reason Elsa didn't want to let go. She was still desperately trying to make up for all those years away from her sister. It never really ever worked out though, most of the time Elsa was busy with meetings and paperwork or Anna was to busy with Kristoff. Elsa had pretty much denied a chance at heaven when she shut that door all those years ago. They were so close, they were so close and then Elsa had to go and screw it all up. For years she blamed herself, she still did but Anna insisted that she understood she insisted that it _never_ would be Elsa's fault. That never stopped her from blaming herself though, she still put herself down about it on a day-to-day basis. Insisting that the red heads socializing skills or her social problems were her fault because Elsa was the one who shut her out and that affected her psychologically. Elsa was the one who caused most of her problems. Anna always had alway thought otherwise though.

Elsa shut her bag and lifted gently off the ground before turning for the door. She grabbed the handle to open it but instead of hearing the normal 'click' of the doors lock opening the was a whimper that startled Elsa. She turned facing the red-head who had tears forming at her eyes. What was wrong?

"Anna?" Elsa asked waiting for a response, instead she was tackled into the door her sister hugging her tightly around her neck.

"Elsa!" She yelled. "Please, please..." She begged and Elsa wrapped her arms around the girl. "You can't leave me." Anna said and Elsa was quite confused by this her sister had always been up set about these types of trips Elsa went on every now and then but she'd never been like this.

"Whats wrong Anna?" She asked hugging Anna tighter wanting to savor the feel of her sister against her, this was gonna be the worst few weeks in history. Sure Elsa had went on trips like this before but Elsa had never fully comprehended her feelings for the beauty that was hugging her tightly. Back then Elsa could deal with going a few days without a mere word with Anna, but now Elsa couldn't go a day without the thought of Anna. How many weeks was she gonna be gone this time two maybe three? Oh god... This is going to be horrible.

"You can't leave." Anna said holding her sister tighter preventing her from moving.

"W-what?" Elsa asked. "Are you OK Anna?" She asked placing a hand to her sisters forehead. "Do you have a fever?" Elsa asked. "Are you sick?" She asked trying to rationalise her sisters foreign reactions.

"No, I-i'm fine Elsa its just-" Anna bit her lip. "I, I just, uh..." Elsa raised an eyebrow at the rambling princess. "Kristoff..." She said simply and Elsa nodded understanding.

"Look," Elsa began holding her sister at arm's length resting her hands on Anna's shoulders, trying to make eye contact. "when you told me last night that you aren't happy with Kristoff, were you sure?"

Anna nodded. "Yea." she said.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"I could be happier." Anna blinked and swallowed hard. _'She can see right through you.' _her mind mocked.

"Other than that?" Elsa said squeezing Anna's shoulders gently.

"I _know _and _like_ someone who could make me _really _happy." She mumbled avoiding eye contact and flushing red. "I like someone, more than I like Kristoff." She said trying to explain her emotions better.

Elsa grit her teeth. "That's great." She lied. "Now you have to be honest with Kristoff and tell him." She said.

Anna immediately notice her sisters eyes loosing emotion and her words loosing their thickness. Did she know? "Thats the thing." Anna said. "I'm scared that im gonna get all upset and-" Anna choked a bit. "and you're not gonna be here for me." She said, her hands trembling and her heart thumping against her chest at the thought of Elsa being gone again. "I wont have anyone to hug, or anyone there to tell me im overreacting and that ill be fine, you wont be here." She said her sisters eyes filling with emotion again. "Youre leaving me." Anna said breathlessly.

Elsa pulled her sister in for tight hug. "It's only for a week or two Anna, I swear ill be back." Elsa kissed the top of her sisters head. "It's only a week."

Anna gave a weak smile and looked up at the clock. _'Three hours untill Elsa_ leaves.' Normaly with this much time Anna would've asked her sister to come with her to tell Kristoff but for the past week he's been going on constant ice runs to try and distract himself from having to deal with their wedding disaster. Unfortunately though Anna realized Kristoff was more like a brother to her, she liked someone else. She _really_ liked someone else and she was afraid that the other didn't. Anna glanced up at her sister and grinned when their eyes me. Three hours...three hours to spend with Elsa. _ 'Tell her.' _Her mind suggested.

"Uh..." Anna said trying to think of something to do other than stare at Elsa for three hours.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked.

Anna grinned happily. "I GOT IT!" She yelled.

"What?!" Elsa asked concerned with what her sister 'got'.

Anna bounced around on the balls of her feet giving her sister a mischievous grin. "Theres a few hours left untill you leave..." Anna began.

"Ok?" Elsa said.

"And you're not doing anything..." Anna smiled giddily.

"And?" She asked trying not to let her mind trail on what Elsa could do to Anna in a few minutes, let alone hours. She shook her head trying not to stare at Anna to long her mind beginning to undress Anna mentally. Elsa sighed and Anna grinned happily, Elsa was beginning to let he mind wonder on what Anna was thinking and her sister hummed something that sounded vaguely familiar. Elsa grinned when she realized what it was.

Anna nodded grabbing the queens hands. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She sing-songed happily Elsa's grin only got bigger.

"YES!"


End file.
